


Shameless Hussy

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must be Mrs. Bennet.  I like your hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Hussy

**Author's Note:**

> Written specifically to celebrate the creation of [](http://rare-heroes.livejournal.com/profile)[**rare_heroes**](http://rare-heroes.livejournal.com/). Go. Join. Love. ^_^

The hotel door locked automatically behind her husband and his... associate. Off again on a "paper emergency." Honestly.

And who did that girl think she was fooling? In that little schoolgirl skirt and those... those high-heeled hooker boots! No one would ever believe she sold _paper_ for a living.

Not that she really did, of course, but you'd think she'd dress a little more appropriately for her cover.

 _Then again,_ Sandra thought, tucking the room key in the pocket of her sweatpants. _If I had a body like that... I guess I'd wear whatever I could get away with, too._ She bent down to adjust her sneakers one last time, and was surprised to hear the door click open again.

"Honey, is everything okay?" she called. "You forget something?"

Strong hands seized her by the shoulders and pulled her up. Noah was looking awfully intense, even for him.

"I sure did," he breathed, and kissed her passionately.

She melted into him, giggling a little at his ferocity as their tongues met. This was definitely different than usual, and as his hands came up to take her hair down from its loose ponytail, she had the notion that this whole honesty thing might be for the best in more ways than one.

She was so wrapped up in the moment that she didn't really notice the fingers running through her hair change shape, change texture. She did notice when the lips on hers got softer, fuller; and she didn't have to lift her face to keep contact. She started to suspect that something was very wrong.

The person kissing her held her head tighter, not letting her pull away. She didn't open her eyes, didn't want to see what was happening.

Didn't really want the kiss to stop, Lord help her.

One of the hands in her hair trailed softly down her back, fingers dipping just below the waistband of her pants. She couldn't suppress a gasp as her chest was pressed tightly against a pair of perky breasts in a push-up bra.

Her eyes flew open and she broke the kiss, practically falling backwards against the sofa. Candice laughed, warm brown eyes twinkling with mischief, as she darted in to take one last nibble on Mrs. Bennet's lower lip. Sandra didn't know whether to laugh or cry, or hit her, or get indignant... or even kiss her back, Lord have mercy.

The girl just laughed harder, smoothing Sandra's messy blond hair back from her face.

"I really do like your hair."

Candice straightened her back and walked to the door, and Mrs. Bennet was definitely _not_ noticing the way those youthful hips swayed temptingly under the flimsy plaid skirt. Her mouth was open and she knew she should say something, but words just wouldn't come out.

Standing in the open door, Candice looked back at the shell-shocked woman leaning against the sofa. She smiled, biting her lower lip.

"I'll see you really soon, Mrs. B.!" she called over her shoulder. Her expression got darker, more serious. "I'm sure I will. And don't you worry about anyone finding out about this. You and me, we're real good at keeping secrets."

The door shut, and she was gone. Sandra stood there for a long moment, hand raised to her mouth, touching her lips with shaking fingers.

She toed her sneakers off, kicking them angrily across the room. She wasn't about to go to the gym _now._ The last thing she wanted was to get all hot and sweaty, heart beating fast and panting for breath and...

 _Oh, damnit to hell!_

A cold shower and a nap. That would fix everything.

She hoped.  



End file.
